


Impromtu Wedding

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Humor, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out some shocking news, Harry and Bill are forced to bring plans forwards in order to fool Molly, but have they fooled her or was it her that fooled them all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromtu Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry/Bill  
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made

Bill dropped down into the chair staring at nothing, coming out of his state when Harry sat on his knee. "Bill?"

"I'm fine Harry."

"You sure?"

Bill looked at Harry. "Are you?" He asked making the brunet laugh.

"Yes. Poppy confirmed it. I am pregnant."

"When are you due?"

"July."

"July? We get married in August."

"Really? You know if you didn't say I wouldn't have known. Bill what are we going to do. We can't tell your mum." Molly had always took pride in the fact that her sons and daughter followed her tradition, no sex before marriage, she didn't know that none of her sons or her daughter followed this. Bill did agree with his sister when she said that it isn't now how it was back then.

"I know Harry. She takes pride in believing we are waiting until we are married, I have no idea how she will react when she finds out you are pregnant."

"What are we going to do Bill?" Harry sighed. "This is my fault. I didn't use protection charms."

"Harry as top it is me that should cast the protection charms."

"You know what? It doesn't matter to me. I am pregnant with our first child. The first of many."

"Many? Just how many children do you want us to have?"

"I want to beat your mum."

Bill looked shocked at Harry. "But there are seven of us!"

Harry laughed at the look on Bill's face and kissed him. "Only joking. Three or four would be nice though."

"Back to the point, we need to think on what to do."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Harry looked up from his marking when Bill stepped through the floo. "How was work?" Harry asked as Bill walked over to him, bending down and cupping Harry's face with his hands, placing a kiss next to his scar.

"Quiet today. What about you?"

"First year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, it was good. I had them copying from a defence book, telling them to write down what was in the book as it is the quickest way to remember, they didn't like it but I did. Nice and peaceful, gave me time to think on what we can do."

"Well I know what we can do. I was talking to Peter about us. He said he and his wife had our problem years ago, mind you that was in the sixties then. She fell pregnant and they quickly married and managed to pass it off as a wedding night baby. His in-laws were very big on no sex before marriage."

"So what do we do?"

"We bring our wedding forwards."

"To when?"

"Next week."

"Next week?"

"Harry you are two weeks pregnant, we get married next week we can pass it off that you got pregnant on our wedding night and if you carry full to term then we can say the baby was conceived on our wedding night."

Harry stood up and jumped into Bill's arms who laughed and caught him as the brunet wrapped his legs around his fiancé. Harry crashed his lips on Bill's and threaded his fingers through the long red strands and pulled lightly, wrapping the shoulder length hair between his fingers.

Bill chuckled, "What is it with you and my hair?" he asked as let his lips trail over Harry's jaw and down to his neck.

"I love twirling my fingers in it and holding you close." Harry answered and then moaned as he felt Bill's teeth nip him before feeling that hot tongue sooth his neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to what"? Molly asked as she stared at her eldest and Harry.

"We want to move the wedding up to next week." Bill answered, his grip tightening on Harry.

"But why? You said you could wait last week so what has changed from then until now?" Arthur asked as he sat beside Molly.

I fell pregnant. Harry thought. "We love each other, we know how we feel. We have talked about it a lot and we thought 'why wait?' We know it is short notice but it is what we want." Harry explained and cuddled further into Bill's chest, his arms going around the redhead's waist.

Molly looked at the couple in front of her and smiled, how happy and in love they were, they reminded her of herself and Arthur so much. It was decided, if her son and Harry wanted to marry next week then they shall.

She placed her hands on the table and stood up. "You both want to get married next week then you shall. You still want it here at the burrow?"

"We do."

"Then you shall, now go on back to Hogwarts and leave it all to me." Bill moved forwards and kissed his mother on the cheek, Harry following Bill's movements and hugged her in thanks before the both headed back to Hogwarts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that went so well." Harry said as he dropped onto the sofa, smiling when Bill lit the fire and sat next to Harry, his arm going around him and holding him close.

"I have a feeling it went too well."

"Bill?"

"Well mum doesn't normally just roll over and agree like that."

"She doesn't?"

"No Harry."

Harry frowned before moving closer to Bill, his arms going around him as he moved closer. "She agreed anyway and offered to sort it all out. I'm happy."

Bill smiled and held Harry closer and kissed the top of his head, trying to shake away the feeling of his mother giving in and agreeing so quickly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Bill couldn't believe how quick the past week went, Molly had come to see them every night telling them what she had done during the day and what had been sorted so they knew what was happening.

Saturday came all too quick for both Harry and Bill, the night before, Bill gave Harry a loving kiss, telling him he will see him at the wedding. Harry didn't sleep well that night. It wasn't because he was nervous as he wanted to marry Bill. It was because he now hated when he had the bed to himself, no Bill to hold on to and cuddle up to.

Harry had finished dressing in his suit and left Ron's old room, Ron already dressed and left in hope to get some food before the wedding started.

Harry made his way down the stairs and stopped when he heard voices. "Are you nervous Bill?"

"Charlie have you seen who I am marrying? How can I be nervous, I get to spend the rest of my life with Harry."

Harry smiled.

"Can you tell me the real reason you wanted this wedding pushed forwards?"

"I could but I won't."

"Come on Bill. It has to be something big... Is Harry pregnant or something?"

Harry heard silence followed by Charlie laughing. "Oh Merlin he is isn't he."

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Please don't say anything Charlie."

Bill walked over and took Harry in his arms as he looked worried. Charlie looked at them both and smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. You should know that. How far gone are you?"

"Three weeks."

Charlie walked over and hugged them both. "Congratulations and what luck getting pregnant on your wedding night." He grinned making both Bill and Harry laugh.

"What are you both doing in here?" Bill and Harry turned in each others arms and Charlie looked up to see Molly in the doorway. "You are not to see each other until you marry."

"Which we are about to do." Bill said, letting go of Harry but taking his hand.

"Sorry Molly but I just wanted to see Bill."

Molly smiled. "I was like that with Arthur. Now come on and let's get you both married."

Bill laughed and led Harry from the room, Charlie following and closing the door behind them all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Harry and Bill the wedding was perfect. A big marquee had been put up outside the burrow. It started with a walkway from the burrow to the entrance of the tent. They would say their vows and marry at the front of the tent and whilst the photos took place outside the tent they would enter once again for the reception.

They had stood at the front facing each other and read out their vows to each other. Kingsley declared them husbands and Bill pulled Harry close to him and kissed him making it official. Harry had to laugh as he heard the cheers and whistles.

"I love you Bill Potter."

"And I you, Harry Potter." Bill smiled kissing Harry again.

As Harry was the last Potter, Bill surprised Harry in saying he wanted to take his name. "Okay if you both want to make your way outside the photos can be taken." Molly called out to the newlyweds.

Harry smiled and let Bill lead him outside where they had their photos taken. They had them took separately, Bill with just Charlie, his best man. Bill with Arthur and Molly then with just Arthur and then with just Molly. Then with his brothers and sister. Harry then with Molly and Arthur together and separately.

Harry had then had pictures taken with his best friends and the rest of the Weasley's that was until Bill shooed them all away and picked Harry up making him laugh, the rest of the pictures were just of them both where they didn't pose, Ginny snatched the camera and took a lot of pictures of them laughing, kissing, Bill dipping Harry making him laugh harder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the photos, Harry and Bill were led into the tent and Harry gasped at the sight. "This is gorgeous Bill. How did your mum do all of this in one week?"

"She had help." Bill answered, smiling as he, along with Harry looked around.

Harry looked around at all the round tables that were covered in lilac and ivory tablecloths and napkins. There were three-tier stands in the middle of each table that carried small decorated cupcakes. There were six white chairs covered in lilac linen to each table. The top table being a long thin one that reminded Harry of the top table back at Hogwarts.

Harry's and Bill's chairs were in the middle of the table with three chairs then either side. Harry wanted Ron and Hermione and Ginny up there with him so he guessed the other side of Bill was for Charlie and Molly and Arthur.

Charlie walked up to them both and handed them both a glass of champagne. "It is non-alcoholic Harry. You should be fine."

"Thank you Charlie." Harry smiled as he took the glass and had a sip.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the food had been eaten and speeches had been made, Bill took Harry on to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

"With it being a Saturday, Minerva has got you a cover for lessons on Monday so we have a full two days together. It's the best I could do seeing as we had to get married so quick but for our honeymoon I have set it all up. We are in Egypt over Christmas, just the two of us. If it was earlier we could have had our honeymoon when the kids had no lessons for a week over Halloween."

"We are going to Egypt at Christmas for our honeymoon where it will be nothing but you and me for two weeks?"

Bill stopped dancing and looked at Harry. "Is that okay?"

"No. It's perfect!" Harry cried as he jumped up and got caught by a laughing Bill.

"I take it you are happy?"

"Very much so." Harry answered. Kissing Bill hard, not bothering about those who were watching.

"Hey save all of that for later. We have kids here." Charlie shouted out, laughing with several other guests.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the fabulous night when Harry and Bill were saying goodnight and thanking everyone for joining them on their special day, Molly walked up to them both and asked to speak to them privately.

"Mum is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect Bill. I just wanted to ask you both something."

"Everything was perfect Molly thank you."

"You are welcome Harry but that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to ask how far gone you are. Pregnant wise," she added when she saw a look of confusion on Harry's face.

"How -"

"Mum, we -"

"It's okay. I know as I was the one who told Charlie to give you the non alcoholic champagne. I heard the three of you talking before I fetched you to marry."

"You're not mad mum?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because Harry is pregnant and you have always believed in no sex before marriage."

Molly chuckled. "That is why you pushed the wedding forwards? In hope to pass it off as a wedding night baby?"

"Well...yeah." Harry awkwardly admitted.

"Bill I am not a big believer in no sex before marriage. I just told you kids that so you wouldn't get anyone pregnant whilst still in school." Molly laughed at the shock looks on Harry and Bill's face.

"Oh I have to tell Arthur this," she laughed and wandered off.

Harry turned to his husband. "We pushed our wedding forwards ten months and got me worried to tell anyone our news because you misunderstood your mum?"

"It wasn't just me, everyone else believed it."

"But they are not pregnant." Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Bill. "What are you like Bill Potter?"

"I am completely and undeniably in love." He answered as he leaned down and captured his husbands lips in a passionate kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comment or Kudos?


End file.
